


de legados y espuma

by differentsnowflake



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Jason Grace, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Poetic, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsnowflake/pseuds/differentsnowflake
Summary: Jason quiere, de alguna manera, dejar un legado.Lleva toda su vida escuchando que es especial, que merece gloria y honor y poder. Porque es un hijo de Júpiter, porque es un líder nato.Porque está destinado a ser un héroe.La cuestión es, él no quiere ser un héroe.Pequeño one-shot que escribí a las dos de la mañana, es más un discurso que una historia en sí. Espero que no sea horrible.





	de legados y espuma

**Author's Note:**

> Hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Es un pequeño vent, más que nada, que se me ocurrió porque estaba aburrida y tenía insomnio.  
> Siento que puede ser OOC, pero decidí mezclar un montón de pensamientos y frases y expresarlas a través de un personaje ficticio.   
> Perdón por los errores.

Jason quiere, de alguna manera, dejar un legado.  
Lleva toda su vida escuchando que es especial, que merece gloria y honor y poder. Porque es un hijo de Júpiter, porque es un líder nato.  
Porque está destinado a ser un héroe.  
La cuestión es, él no quiere ser un héroe. Nunca lo ha querido. Siente que nunca lo va a querer. No porque no disfrute ayudar a la gente, sino porque nunca fue su elección.  
Hay algo que siempre le ha molestado en cuanto a realizar cosas sobre las que no tuvo opinión. Siente que es imposible para él, hacer algo de buena gana si no pudo decidir si hacerlo o no.  
Sabe que toda su vida se la ha pasado recibiendo órdenes y ejecutandolas a la perfección, un ciclo de respuestas afirmativas vacías y misiones que deberían sentirse como importantes pero nunca lo hacen.  
Si su vida significa algo, tiene que vivirla él mismo, y ha comenzado a aceptarlo. No quiere ser una pieza en un tablero, un títere con cuerdas listas para ser manejadas por cualquier ser superior.  
Es más que eso, siempre lo ha sido. Es un mundo en sí mismo y su vida es suya, por más que no lo parezca.  
Es por eso que lo que más ama de Percy es que estar con él fue su decisión.  
No hay un plan divino detrás, no hay una profecía. No están las manos de una diosa, moviendo almas y vidas a su gusto, moldeando la realidad que le gustaría ver.  
Él ha formado su vida, pieza a pieza, rearmando lo que le tocó derrumbarse, y está orgulloso de eso.  
Percy es diferente, Percy es especial. Percy es suyo, solo suyo, en todos los aspectos que corresponden.  
Está en los pequeños besos y está en los abrazos y está en las miradas furtivas. Está en el combate y en las bromas, está en las sonrisas discretas que se lanzan a metros de distancia.   
Son pequeños momentos que él ha elegido, piezas de su destino que él ha tallado con sus propias manos, sacando material de donde le dijeron que no había.  
Después de todo por lo que ha pasado, hay algo extrañamente reconfortante en la manera en la que las manos de Percy acarician su pelo entrada la noche, acostados en la arena tibia, mirando las estrellas sin decir nada.   
Hay algo que lo atrae a la realidad, que le recuerda por qué sigue luchando por salvar a la humanidad.   
Porque la humanidad es preciosa en sí misma, un sinfin de aciertos y errores que se extienden a lo largo de generaciones, desencadenando momentos inolvidables.   
Son pequeños, sí, pero igual de valiosos. Ni siquiera sabe como explicar bien el momento en el que él y Percy empezaron a tener una relación.   
Nunca han hablado de eso, no contextualmente. Ambos tienen mas cosas servidas en la bandeja de expectativas que les ampara la vida, pero tienen este acuerdo mudo de dejarlas de lado, solo por unos instantes, mientras están juntos.   
Es raro, nunca se imagino a sí mismo en este tipo de situación, dependiendo completamente del cariño de alguien más. Es aterrador a veces, el saber que toda su esperanza está depositada en una simple alma mortal, una vida tan débil y efímera que no llega a ser importante en el gran cuadro de las cosas. Pero también es maravilloso, es increíble. El saber que esas pequeñas cosas te hacen importante, hacen que trasciendas de una manera en la que los trofeos y la gloria y el heroísmo no pueden hacerlo.   
Sabe que no es común y a veces es mal visto, pero, ¿cómo puede algo que se siente tan bien estar mal?   
Percy Jackson es su decisión, es quien elige ser y quien elige amar, lo que lo hace suyo.   
Hace suya su sonrisa y sus ojos y la manera en la que sonríe. Hace suyo sus comentarios y sus pequeñas risitas y las zapatillas desgastadas.   
Hace suyos los besos y las caricias, los susurros cálidos inentendibles a oídos ajenos.   
Hace suya su vida, de una manera en la que la gloria nunca se lo ha permitido.   
Y es ahí donde está su legado, en momentos efímeros que crecen y explotan al instante, como la espuma del mar, desvaneciendose con rapidez entre millones de granos de arena que se apresuran en absorber su felicidad.   
Pero la manera en la que se siente cuando esta con él, la manera en la que puede ser el mismo.   
Ahí esta su vida, la obra y el recuerdo que va a dejar. En otra persona, en otros ojos, en otro mundo.   
Y lo calma, le da un motivo para pararse por las mañanas y seguir luchando contra la vida misma que le ha tocado vivir.   
Es maravilloso, la manera en la que su legado también se desvanece como espuma océanica, siendo arrastrada por el vasto mar, reunida con otro montón de espuma de otras vidas, mezcladas en los legados de miles de personas que se atreven a amar en silencio, en medio de la oscuridad, susurrandole amor a la noche, pidiendole a las estrellas que guarden su secreto.   
Y está bien, porque es lo que elige. Son las decisiones que él ha tomado, las que lo han llevado hasta ese punto del que no quiere irse.   
Y está bien, porque sabe que es lo correcto, la única parte del destino tallado en la piedra bajo la que nació que pudo elegir, de la que está orgulloso.   
Está bien porque es lo que es, porque es una parte tan grande de él que se siente superior a las demás.   
Está bien porque es Jason, el Jason que solo pocas personas conocen, el que vale la pena conocer.


End file.
